Out of Range
by DreaSowers
Summary: Jon's story of what happens when he leaves home. R/R please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Jonny Quest and gang do not belong to me. Fox belongs to KC, while Claudia and Kaplan do belong to me.  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
  
"Hey dad, how's it's going? I know, I know it's been a while, I'm sorry. I just haven't had the time to come to visit much; it's amazing how five years can fly by. I'll stop making excuses though we both know I've never been very good with them. How's mom?" Jonathan Quest knelt down half expecting a response as he brushed the grass away from the cold stone. He picked up the dead flowers tossing them aside as he replaced them with a new batch. "I'm glad that someone has been visiting in my absence. I wonder who it is. I bet its Race or Hadji. Maybe even Jessie, she always said you were like a father to her." He sighed softly as the cool morning air danced past him; ghostly images of the former Quest team appearing around the grave. Jonny and Hadji stood silently to one side of the open grave and Race with his arm around Jessie on the other. "I can still see them as if it just happened. I never noticed their pain then." He closed his eyes.  
  
"Everything changed when you left dad. It was like a rock hitting the pond, except the ripples never seemed to die; they only got larger. I'm not even sure where it all went wrong, but everything just fell apart. You pull the wrong piece and it all comes tumbling down". He sat in the crisp grass beside the grave, his back resting against the stone, "There's so much I want to tell you, but I don't know where to start". He thought for a few minutes, running a hand through is blonde hair, before he continued, "I guess it all really started after the funeral."  
  
Five years beforehand  
  
Eighteen-year-old Jonny Quest slouched in a chair trying to use the shadows of the corner to keep him hidden. They had returned from the graveside about an hour ago. All he really wanted right now was to be alone, but everyone and their mother seemed to have other ideas. Everyone who had been at the funeral had decided it was their job to console the family in their time of grief. Why wouldn't they just leave? It was all just a bunch of bullshit anyways. He groaned as one of his father's colleagues spotted him. Jonny rubbed his face and looked up as she stopped in front of him.  
  
"I just wanted to say how sorry I am, Jonny. Your father was a great man," The middle-aged woman gave him a soft, sad smile to accompany her words.  
  
He just blinked at her. "You're sorry? You're sorry?" He laughed softly. He had heard that phrase a thousand times that day. "What kind of lame ass saying is that? I'm sorry. I'm sorry I kicked you; I'm sorry I spilled coffee on you; I'm sorry your father is six feet under. I mean, God, it sounds as if I lost the door prize at some stupid party. Oh, and then there's he was a great man. Shit, are you trying to depress me more? Or maybe, you just figure that even though I lived with the man for eighteen years, I haven't come to realize how special he was, so you have to come and point it out to me? Is that it?"  
  
She just looked at him too shocked to really say anything. By the time he had finished his rant, he had captured the attention of most people in the room. Jonny's eyes danced with fire waiting for her to say something else so he could attack more. He knew he was unjustly taking all his anger out her, but at the moment he could not have cared less.  
  
Jessie Bannon walked over and placed her hand on his arm. "Jonny calm down," His only reply was to glare at her. "You must excuse his behavior Mrs. Smith, but you must understand how upsetting of a time this is."  
  
"Of course, of course."  
  
"Come on Jonny, why don't we go outside. You know get some fresh air, cool off a bit?"  
  
"Fine, anywhere has to be better than crammed in here with a bunch of moronic assholes." He pulled away from her and headed for the door.  
  
Jessie was close on his heels as they walked out of compound. The hot, humid summer air that met them as they exited wasn't much relief from the stuffy atmosphere they had just left. Neither said a word as they walked away from the house heading for the cliffs. Jessie could sense the internal struggle he was going through. She gently placed her hand on his for comfort and support, but never dared to break the silence. She knew well enough that he needed to be the one to do that once he was ready.  
  
"I wish they'd all go home."  
  
"I know, but they're just trying to be helpful."  
  
"Well they aren't"  
  
"There just aren't any," she paused searching for a word to use, "appropriate words for this sort of thing Jonny. Everyone is hurting in their own way."  
  
He snorted.  
  
"They are you know, maybe not like you, but they are hurting. He's lost to them, too. I guess maybe they think, if they can help ease your grief then it will make them feel better."  
  
"Well I don't feel like being their special pity project so they all need to just shove off."  
  
She shrugged. She knew this wasn't the best time to argue with him. He was hurting and anger was his way of showing it. She knew eventually he'd come to his senses and work through it all. Until then they'd just have to wait.  
  
"You know if you want to talk about it."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. He's dead, end of story."  
  
"There's more to it than that Jonny Quest and you know it."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"How about how you feel about the whole situation."  
  
"Frell Jessie, how do you think I feel? My father is dead!"  
  
"So tell me about it."  
  
"Forget it. You're just like everyone else."  
  
She looked rather hurt. "I was just trying…to help."  
  
"Just like them. DON'T!"  
  
"Fine," she replied back softly. "But I miss him too Jonny"  
  
"Yeah, well, there's a difference between you and me Jess. He was my father not yours."  
  
"I always saw him as a second father…"  
  
"SECOND is the key word there. Your father is inside playing host to all those stupid people. Mine well, we just put him in the ground today."  
  
She toyed with saying something else as he moved to leave.  
  
"I'm going for a walk."  
  
"If you want to talk…"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know where to find you."  
  
Jessie remained silent as she watched him stalk into the woods. She wished she knew how to help him, to ease his suffering, but the truth was she was suffering, too. She had hoped they'd be able to lean on each other, be the support the other needed to get through it all. She rubbed her face. There were others in the house, Race, Hadji, that she could go to talk to, but she still worried about Jonny. Sooner or later it would gnaw right through him. She just hoped that he didn't manage to shut them all out before it happened. He would need someone to be there when he fell.  
  
Jonny kicked the dirt as he walked. None of them understood how he felt. He had nothing left. His dad had been the last one that he truly knew of his family. He was all alone now. What scared him the most was that he would forget the little things about his father that he held so dear, just like he had with his mother. He could barely remember anything about her and what he could came from pictures and his father. He didn't want his father to be that faded memory in a picture box, but he was afraid that over time he would forget; forget what he sounded like, forget how he got this far away look when he was worried, forget how he sat drinking his coffee while reading the morning paper at the breakfast table every day. He kicked a fallen branch hard as he continued on. It wasn't fair. His father shouldn't have died!  
  
"Jonny…"  
  
His eyes widened as he looked around. "Dad?"  
  
"Jonny…" the wind whispered again.  
  
"Dad? Dad, is that you?" his voice was frantic, like a young child who had been separated from his parents in a store. He spun every direction looking for him. "Dad??"  
  
A chilled wind replaced the humid air that had been hanging around as dark cloud began to gather in the sky. Jonny didn't notice; he knew what he had heard and he had to hear it again.  
  
The wind picked up again as the trees gently swayed. "Jonny..."  
  
"Dad, where are you?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"DAD!"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"I'm sorry dad, please, you can't leave me!"  
  
The only reply that he received was the fat drops of rain that started to fall rapidly. Jonny fell to his knees. "You can't leave me," he murmured as his head dropped down, "you can't." The rain continued to fall as if the sky was joining the others in mourning the lost of Dr. Benton Quest.  
  
It was hours before a drenched Jonny walked in the door. His blond hair was matted to his head, hanging down in his blue eyes.  
  
"Jonny! Where have you been?" Race asked as he saw the boy walk in.  
  
"Woods"  
  
"You're soaked, get out of those clothes."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Now, before you get sick."  
  
He looked up at Race. "You're not my father."  
  
"Jonny, I never—"  
  
"Don't try to replace him.'  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
"Damn right you couldn't. So don't try to start telling me what to do."  
  
"I was worried, Jonny. You've been gone for hours and when you finally come in you're soaked to the bone. I may not be your father, but I care for you and I always have. I don't want to see you be next."  
  
He shrugged. "Doesn't matter."  
  
"Damn it, Jonny, yes it does."  
  
He gave no response as he headed for his room. He didn't care what Race or anyone said right now. Actually, it was more like he didn't care about anything. All he wanted to do was curl up in a hole somewhere and…die. Maybe die was the wrong word, but he wished he could just hibernate for the next ten years. It was all just too much. He collapsed on his bed, still in his wet clothes, and curled up. His numb limbs barely felt the coldness of the clothes. He closed his eyes, shutting out the world, as sleep over took him.  
  
Jonny's attitude got worse over the weeks. He began to shut everyone out of his life. Race, Jessie, Hadji, he ignored them all. Most of the time he either locked himself in his room or disappeared into the woods. They had tried to get him to talk, open up just a little, but he just shrugged them off. He had, however, come close to confiding in Jessie several times, but had never crossed over the line. They were beginning to really worry about him. He was beginning to lose weight and the dark circles under his eyes told the truth of how sleep deprived he was. He face had become like a mask, iron and unfeeling, but if you looked close enough you could see the pain that his eyes revealed. He was two steps from the edge; he would either break soon or there would be no retrieving him.  
  
What the rest didn't know was that Jonny was still hearing his father's voice; there were even times when he believed he saw him. It had gotten so bad that he almost had himself convinced that his father was just away and any day he would return, complaining about another awful conference. For the moment, it was enough to ease the aching hole that had begun to consume him. The waking nightmares of watching his father's death had slowed, too. If he only believed that he was still alive, then he could persuade himself to believe that the rest was nothing more then a dream, then maybe he could finally be at peace again. That was the main reason he ignored the others. They were trying to force him to face the truth; he was trying to run from it.  
  
He went downstairs, bypassing the others in the living room, and went to Benton's office. Everything was exactly the same; absolutely nothing had changed. He ran his hand across the dark maple desk as he moved behind it. Benton had never really liked the kids to be in his office when he wasn't around. He was afraid they would get themselves in trouble with one of the numerous gadgets he had locked away. The kids all knew how to handle them properly, only using them when absolutely needed, but he still worried. Jonny figured just this once wouldn't hurt. He wanted to be there when his father got home, knowing that he often went to his office first.  
  
"Jonny?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Waiting for dad, Jess."  
  
She bit her lip he was losing it, "Jonny, he's not coming home, remember?"  
  
"Sure he is. Why wouldn't he?"  
  
"He's dead."  
  
He completely ignored her comment. "He never stays at those conferences too long. You know how he is. He loves to be with fellow scientists, but can only handle them for so long. Something about too many different opinions."  
  
She shifted. "Why don't you come join us in the living room? Watch some T.V. for a bit?"  
  
"Naw, I'm fine. I really need to talk to dad, so I'll just stay here. Make sure I catch him when he first comes home."  
  
"Ok, but the offer is good anytime if you start to get bored."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
Jessie just stood there for the longest time watching her friend. She felt so helpless. She could feel him slipping away, but she had no idea how to bring him back. She didn't want to lose him, too.  
  
"Jonny?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She bit her lip again before turning and leaving the room. She headed back to the living room; maybe Race would be able to snap him out of it.  
  
"Hey day."  
  
"Yeah ponchita?"  
  
"I think something is really wrong with, Jonny."  
  
He turned and looked at her worried. "Why what's happened?"  
  
"He's…" she hesitated. "He's in Dr. Quest's office, waiting for him to come home."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's convinced himself that Dr. Quest isn't dead. He just thinks that he's gone to a conference. When I mentioned that he had died, it was if he hadn't even heard me. He just continued to babble on how he'd be back soon."  
  
Race rubbed his face. "I'll go see what I can do."  
  
Race entered the office a few minutes later, carrying a plate with a sandwich and chips.  
  
"Hey, you hungry?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"You really should eat something."  
  
"Really, I'm not hungry. Maybe I'll have something when dad comes home."  
  
He sat the plate on the desk and pulled up a chair beside him. "Jonny."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Your father is dead."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Jonny, look at me."  
  
It took a few seconds, but his head turned, his blue eyes staring.  
  
"He's dead, Jonny."  
  
He blinked. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Yes, you do. He died Jonny, he was shot."  
  
Jonny's bottom lip began to quiver slightly.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
He turned his head away, allowing it to drop down. "I-I know…but I keep hearing his voice, Race."  
  
"It's just your imagination playing tricks with you. It's letting you hear what you want to hear."  
  
"He keeps calling to me. I should have been able to save him."  
  
"It wasn't your fault."  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
"No, Jonny, it wasn't your fault. If anyone is to blame, it's me. I was the one who was suppose to protect him, not you."  
  
"But I should have never gone that way, I should have stayed with you. If I would have we would have never been separated and they would have never been able to sneak up on us like that."  
  
"The past is full of many 'what ifs' Jonny, but you can't change it. You don't know that the same thing would have happened if we stayed together. They were on our trail, they would have caught up to us sooner or later."  
  
"It's not fair…" he whispered. "Why did he have to die?"  
  
"Shhh, it'll be ok," Race said soothingly as he wrapped his arms around the boy. Jonny leaned against him as he started to sob. The older man held him reassuring him softly, "Shh, it'll be ok."  
  
****  
  
"I wasn't sure it would ever be ok though. No matter what Race said I still blamed myself. I don't know what got into me, maybe that old sense of adventure. Maybe it was the fact that I knew that college would begin that fall, which meant a break from the life we thought normal." Jonny twisted a blade a grass between his fingers, pondering his next words. "Race always used to say that I could jump into a lake and come out dry, but he never mentioned the consequences it would have on the ones you love." He tore the piece of grass to bits. "I'm so sorry you had to pay for my foolishness."  
  
He sat in silence for several minutes trying to regain his thoughts. "Well, you know I was accepted to Yale, but I never went. I know you're probably not too happy about that, but I got a better offer. It was an offer I'm pretty sure you wouldn't approve of, but at the time I believed it to be best. I already knew a lot of the little secrets of the agency trade. I know you're probably rolling in your grave, but hear me out.  
  
I had distanced myself from the others so much already I had begun to hurt the relationships we shared. I really did believe that my family had died the day you did. I couldn't see that blood isn't what makes a family. Anyways, no family to me meant no weakness; there would be no one to threaten, besides danger had always been my middle name." He ran a hand through his hair, muffling it up a bit. "There was so much going on in my head when I made the decision. Why don't I just try to tell the story a little better. You see it was the mid-July when I got the phone call…." 


	2. chapter 2

Jonny sighed as the phone for the thousandth time that day. The well doers were still calling now, a month later. Two rings, three.  
  
"Will someone get that?!" he yelled as he tried to refocus his attention to the movie.  
  
Four…five.  
  
He growled as he got up. "Stupid phone all it does is ring, ring, ring. I wish it would just shut up," he muttered as he picked up the phone. "Hello?!" Annoyance was evident in his voice.  
  
"Mr. Quest?"  
  
"Yes?" More annoyance. He just wanted to go back to his movie.  
  
"Hi, this is Phil Corvin. First, let me give you my deepest sympathies concerning your father."  
  
"Join the club."  
  
Corvin ignored that comment. "However, that's not what I'm calling about. I have an offer for you. One I think you may like."  
  
"And that offer is?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it over the phone."  
  
"Oook," he leaned against the table. What was this guy up to?  
  
"Can you meet me somewhere, say in a half an hour?"  
  
He sighed, there went the movie. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Great, there's a small Italian restaurant called Alferdo's, it's—"  
  
"Yeah, I know where it is."  
  
"Good, see you in 30 minutes." The line went dead after that.  
  
Jonny flipped the T.V. off before he scribbled a note that he'd be gone for a while. He didn't feel like dealing with questions of where and with whom right now. He tacked the note on the refrigerator, grabbed his keys, and left.  
  
Jonny pulled into the parking lot about 20 minutes later. The restaurant was never very crowded, although there wasn't room for many people. The building itself was a small square, which probably couldn't hold more then 30 people at the most. Jonny wasn't quite sure how they had been able to stay open for so long. Walking in he spotted Corvin and sat down. Corvin glanced up, placing his menu on the table.  
  
"Glad that you could join me, Jonny."  
  
"What's this all about Corvin?"  
  
"Ever thought about being in the agency?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The agency. Ever thought about being an agent."  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"I can't believe that."  
  
He shrugged as the waiter placed a menu on the table for him. However, Jonny pushed it aside for the moment ignoring it.  
  
"Well, let me get straight to the point. You have the skills to be a great agent Jonny. We'd like you to join the force."  
  
"The agency recruiting. Now there's a new concept."  
  
"We make exceptions every so often."  
  
"And I'm one of them? Why? Scared to lose Quest contact now that my father is gone?"  
  
"This has nothing to do with your father. I've seen you in action. You're a man of smarts and action. We need someone like you."  
  
"Uh-huh, if this has nothing to do with him, why only ask now that's he's dead?"  
  
"We tried before. You're father refused."  
  
Jonny looked a little shock. He's father had never said anything to him about it. "So what's in it for me?"  
  
"Adventure? Something different everyday?"  
  
"I've had that all my life. Why would I want more?"  
  
"So what are you going to do instead Jonny? Go to Yale; get a nine to five job? Can you tell me you will seriously be happy with some business job? Doing the same thing day after day after day, where the most interesting thing that may happen is you get a new stapler?"  
  
Jonny was silent for a while. He pretended to look at his menu a little. "No."  
  
"Well then."  
  
"When would I start?"  
  
"This fall, or I'm sure I could slip you in, say a week. There are a couple of courses about to start. It's up to you."  
  
He nodded thinking it over. He idly ran his finger around the edge of his water glass. "I guess there's really no reason to wait till fall."  
  
"Then I'll see what I can do about getting you in. I'll be in touch." Corvin moved to get up.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat something?"  
  
"I don't like Italian that much."  
  
"Then why pick it?"  
  
"No one to bother us. I'll talk to you soon."  
  
Jonny watched as he walked away. He didn't regret the decision he had just made, but he had a feeling the others wouldn't be so happy. He rubbed his face; this was not going to be fun.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Raced yelled, although he hadn't meant to, as he looked incredulously at the boy. He had nearly flown off the couch when Jonny had told him.  
  
"I'm joining the agency."  
  
"You are not."  
  
"You can't stop me."  
  
"Like hell I can't." Race folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"I'm eighteen and you're not my father. There's nothing you can do. I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, you better believe there is. You're father didn't want you to be mixed in with that life."  
  
"So I heard. Looks like it's too little too late."  
  
"Damn it Jonny, Corvin is just using you. The agency is not the life you want!"  
  
"It'll be better then being in some stuffy corporate job everyday."  
  
"It's worse Jonny. Never being home, never being with your family. You're constantly moving…..you'll have no life outside your job. Or what you do have is so pathetic it would have been better off if you hadn't had one."  
  
"I have no family and no life. So I suppose none of that matters."  
  
"You have family Jonny, you have us."  
  
"A bodyguard, his daughter, and an adoptive brother that spends most of his time in Bagalore now." He shook his head as if the idea was ridiculous. "That's not a family."  
  
Race looked hurt as if his words had thrown a knife into his heart. Neither one had notice Jessie walk in the room.  
  
"That's funny," she said softly, "we were under the impression it was."  
  
They both turned to look at Jessie. She trying to hide how much his comment has hurt her behind a very cool and calm expression.  
  
"I guess impressions can be wrong. I have no one."  
  
"You truly believe that Jonny Quest?" Her eyes narrowed a little.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If that was true why the hell would we still be here? If dad was just a bodyguard why didn't he leave after Dr. Quest died. Why is he still here? "  
  
He shrugged. "Maybe he wants money."  
  
Anger flashed across Jessie's face. "Jess," Race warned seeing that his daughter was about to explode.  
  
However, she ignored his warning. "The money? THE MONEY?" her face was turning flushed as her anger grew.  
  
"I believe that's what I said."  
  
"When did you become such an asshole Jonny Quest? We're here because we love you and care for you. I know you're hurting, but that doesn't mean you have to shut the rest of us out. You're ready to turn your back on the people who would die for you. Can't you realize that?" By now she was inches from him face to face. Unshed tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
He looked at her. There would have been a time where he would have been kicking himself because he had upset her, but now he just didn't care. "The only thing I realize, Jess, is that you're trying to hard. Blood makes family—"  
  
Her hand landed soundly on his left check, his head snapping to the side. The outline of her hand could be seen visibly. It took a couple of long silent minutes before he turned and looked at her with a shocked expression.  
  
She looked back at him immediately regretting her move. She had let her anger get the best of her. "I'm sorry," she muttered. She turned her back and started to walk away, but she stopped after a couple of steps. "Family is more than blood. I hope you're able to understand that again someday." Jessie didn't wait for a response before she walked out of the room.  
  
Jonny sat his blue traveling bag on the floor as he knocked on Jessie's door. She was his last goodbye.  
  
"It's open."  
  
He walked in. "Hey."  
  
"Hey." She looked up from her cleaning and spotted his bag. "Leaving I see."  
  
"Yeah, I just came to say good-bye."  
  
"That's nice." She went back to stacking her books on her bookshelf.  
  
"Aren't you going to say good-bye back?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, good-bye is so final."  
  
"Ok, how about farewell."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You're not going to say anything? I'm leaving Jess."  
  
"You want me to say something?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She put the last book she had on the self. She was running over what to say to him without getting angry. She finally turned and looked at him "Why are you doing this Jonny? Why? Why are you turning on everyone? This is NOT you! The Jonny I knew wanted to go to Yale! He didn't want to go off and risk his life every day for some stupid job! You're father had bigger dreams for you! He was so proud!"  
  
"Don't bring my father into this Jessie."  
  
"It's true and you know it, Jonny! They've been trying for years to get him to agree to let you in. He refused! He wanted something better for you! He knew you could be something so much more!"  
  
"What like him?! Like you?! I tried I was never to be like that. It's not me! I'm the one who likes to get into mischief, adventures! I tried to be what my father wanted, but I can't be that."  
  
"He never wanted you to more than you."  
  
"Then he shouldn't have tried to keep me from this. If he was proud of me no matter what, then it shouldn't matter that I'm not going to Yale."  
  
"There's nothing that will change your mind?" She bit her lip lightly. She didn't want him to leave.  
  
"I've already agreed, I can't turn back now."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
He looked at her; azure eyes meeting emerald. His heart skipped a beat for a second. He could see in her eyes what she was feeling. She wanted him to stay, for things to return back to normal. He had a feeling if she voiced it, he wouldn't be able to say no to her. He waited a few moments to see if she would before he finally spoke.  
  
"No." He shifted a little, breaking eye contact with her.  
  
She closed her eyes and turned away. She dropped her head allowing her fiery red hair to cover her face; hiding the tears that were about to fall. "Good-bye Jonathan Quest."  
  
*****  
  
"It would be years before the full impact of Jessie's words would hit me. We would be miles away and worlds apart. It would be even longer before I saw and spoke to any of them. I left that day as planned, Corvin had indeed pulled several strings and got me in as promised. Although, I can't say that anyone actually complained. I rose to the top of my class and graduated there, too. I know you never approved of this, but dad I've made one damn good agent." He knocked his fist on the ground a little.  
  
"My partner, Fox Baxton." He laughed. "She's one kick ass chick. I think you would have liked her dad. She's the no nonsense do it or else type. I think she's wanted to kill me a few hundred times, but amazingly we really make a good team. The moment we met we sort of had this connection, like we were destined to be partners or something. Most of the time we don't even communicate verbally, we know what the other is thinking and just do it. She's truly amazing, too, dad. I don't know how many times she's saved my ass. I would have died if not for her; or at least had a serious break down. I couldn't have a better partner.  
  
But, before I ramble too much more about Fox, there's someone else I want to tell you about. Her name is Claudia. We met during training school. I always thought she seemed so out of place. In the midst of all these rough and tumble people was this petite, fragile looking girl. I should have known looks could be deceiving though, which is what gave her an advantage over others. They expected her to be an easy opponent, only for her to wipe the floor with them. " He paused for a moment a smile crossing his face briefly. He brushed back his blonde hair. "She became my ladylove. She was so perfect to me; for me. I can still remember the first day I met her…." 


	3. chapter 3

"Schwarz, Quest to the mat!" barked a middle-aged man. Although, by looking at him, you'd never be able to tell that he was well into his late forties. His 6'0 muscular build didn't have an ounce of fat to it; in fact, the only hint to his age was his slightly receding hairline.  
  
"I can't fight her!" protested Jonny as he turned to Frank Horvin their combat teacher.  
  
Horvin raised an eyebrow. "You don't have a choice Quest."  
  
"Look at her Horvin! I can't fight her!" He pointed to the 5'4, petite, raven-haired female that was standing on the other side of the mat with her arms crossed, waiting.  
  
"Afraid to lose, Quest?" a smirk appeared on her face.  
  
"Afraid to lose to you?"  
  
"Is there an echo in here? I believe that's what I said"  
  
He laughed. "More like I'm afraid of breaking you."  
  
"Don't waste too much money on that prediction."  
  
"You think you can beat me?" Jon challenged.  
  
"Yeah, I most certainly do."  
  
He walked over until he was mere inches away from her. Jon's 6'2 towering frame was easily twice her size. "Is that so?"  
  
She smirked again before she grabbed his arm sending him flying through the air. He landed with an oomph sprawled out on the mat. Jon lay motionless too shocked and embarrassed that a pint-sized female had just flipped him. She laughed as she walked over to him, stopping by his head. She was still wearing her smirk as he looked up at her; even upside down it was annoying. "Let that be a lesson to you, Quest, never underestimate your opponent."  
  
He scowled. "You caught me off guard."  
  
"A good agent is ready and alert at all times. I thought you knew that. Of course, if you would like a rematch, I would be more than happy to wipe the floor with you again."  
  
"You're on," he growled.  
  
"Oh goody," she offered him a hand, which he ignored completely. "Well, how rude. You offer someone a hand and they reject it."  
  
He glared at her as she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Are you two done?" Horvin asked, looking quite annoyed.  
  
The two nodded simultaneously.  
  
"Good, now get going! We don't have all day."  
  
"Ready to eat the mat again Quest?"  
  
"In you dreams."  
  
"We'll see, we'll see," she countered as they walked slowly sizing each other up.  
  
Jon struck first, he was still the jump before you think type, as he tried to side sweep her. She easily tumbled away before he could get to her. His eyes narrowed, she was quicker than he had predicted.  
  
"I want to see more than fancy footwork!" Horvin barked.  
  
Claudia, sensing that Horvin's instructions had momentarily disrupted Jon's concentration, seized the opportunity as she threw a punch at him. Unfortunately, she had miscalculated the time it took him to rebound as he easily blocked it. They traded punches back and forth, neither gaining any lead on the other. Claudia watched him carefully, waiting for a weakness. She finally spotted one as he pulled back from another attack; he wasn't snapping his arm back fast enough. It was a small window, but enough for her to use. As he struck again, she grabbed his arm, ready to flip him. However, it was she this time that was laying flat on her back, but she wouldn't be taken down that easily. She grabbed his arms, rolling him over her head as she quickly flipped pinning him down.  
  
"Well Quest, it looks like I'm from two for two. Seems as if dreams really do come true." She winked at him.  
  
He scowled.  
  
"Are you two done?"  
  
"Yes, sir," he muttered as he pushed her off onto the mat.  
  
"Hey Quest," she said as he was walking away. "We should do this again sometime."  
  
He glared at her as he walked out of the room, Horvin shouting names of the next two victims.  
  
  
  
"Heard Claudia creamed you," smirked Kaplan as he joined Jon, matching his strides.  
  
"Shuddap."  
  
"Awww, did I hit a soft spot Jon-boy?"  
  
"I said shuddap!"  
  
"Ok, ok, don't get your panties in a knot" He laughed.  
  
"It's not funny," Jon growled punching the wall as they walked.  
  
"Actually, yes it is. It's very funny, but you shouldn't feel too bad," he wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "you aren't the first male that she's creamed. She has a knack of putting us arrogant men in our place."  
  
"I'm not arrogant."  
  
He laughed. "Keep thinking that, Quest, keep thinking that."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Tis the arrogant that believe that they can succeed at everything and make it known. Arrogance can kill the best agent, it'd be wise to remember that."  
  
"I told you I'm not arrogant."  
  
"Did you think you could beat Claudia?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Because she's small?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"That, my friend, is arrogance. And it'll get you killed some day."  
  
He muttered something, as he looked at the ground shaking his head.  
  
"Lesson learned, just make sure it's one remembered. You're lucky she took it easy on you."  
  
"Took it easy? She flipped me twice!"  
  
"She's done worse. I think she likes you."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Grow up Kaplan."  
  
A big smile crossed his face. "Don't you know…" he paused before he broke out into song, his head bobbing to and fro slowly. " I don't wanna grow up, cuz if I did I couldn't be a Toy R Us kid."  
  
Jon stopped walking and just looked at him. "Man what are *you* on."  
  
"On?" Kap tilted his head to the side.  
  
"Yeah, on. You know drugs."  
  
"Ohhhhh. Absolutely nothing! Well, unless you count the twenty pixie-sticks I had." He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, someone needs to make sure that doesn't happen again."  
  
He laughed. "Oh, it won't, it'll be something different next time. It's normally coffee, but they had run out, so I had to substitute."  
  
Jon nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Ah ha the old smile and nod routine, best thing in the world."  
  
Jon smiled and nodded.  
  
Kaplan laughed. "Come on we'd better get a move one. Jacobs will kill us if we're late."  
  
He groaned. "I hate her class."  
  
"Don't we all, don't we all."  
  
  
  
"Hey Quest," Claudia sat her tray down and herself down beside him.  
  
"Go away Claudia," he replied before shoving a spoonful of something unrecognizable into his mouth.  
  
"Yuck, you actually eat that stuff?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Aw, come on you're not still mad about me beating you the other."  
  
He turned and glared at her.  
  
"Ok, you are. You know it's not that big of deal. I mean, hasn't a girl ever beat you or anything? It's really nothing to be ashamed of. You know, I thought, you of all people, would be able to take it like a man."  
  
"You don't even know me Schwarz."  
  
"Maybe not personally, but people talk. Besides, a person can pick up a lot about a someone just by watching them."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Whatever." He shoved another spoonful of food into his mouth as she made a face.  
  
"It's true though," she said looking down at her food, then back at him. "You're a man who is very sure of himself. You've been able to accomplish almost everything that you've set your mind to. You have somewhat of a temper and can hold grudges longer than needed." He tried to talk but she wouldn't let him cut in. "You're very independent and it's important that you can show that you can make it on you own. There's something else though, in the back of your eyes. You're someone who's running away from pain…. there's something that you're afraid of."  
  
His head snapped over in her direction when she said that. That one sentence could apply to anyone, but it had hit his sorest spot. He hadn't told anyone about his father or how'd he left home. He felt as if it was unimportant.  
  
"I'm right aren't I?"  
  
"Everything has something that they are running from," he replied staring at his food.  
  
"I suppose so. But the question is, what are you running from Jonathan Quest?"  
  
He looked over at her again, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. He looked her over a bit. He had never realized how attractive she was, although he had never paid much attention. He watched as she carefully brushed back her silky black hair and then as it cascaded gently down to her mid-back.  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
"Liar."  
  
He shrugged. "It's nothing I care to share, especially not with the likes of you."  
  
"Well then." She grabbed her tray and moved to get up. "Out of all the things I expected from you, Quest, I never expected you to be judgmental."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Oh yeah, then what's your deal with me? Just because I beat you in a silly class you're going to hate me. You don't even know me!"  
  
He shifted slightly in his chair, staring at his tray. He hated to admit it, but she did have a point. Maybe he was taking this thing a little too far.  
  
"I bet if you knew me, you'd even," she gasped, "like me."  
  
"Maybe." He ran a hand through his blonde hair slowly. "Listen, maybe you're right about everything. I've been a very competitive person my whole life. I suppose I should try to cool it a little."  
  
"Well, finally some reason is reaching your thick skull," she placed a hand on hip.  
  
He scowled at her as she smiled innocently. "Listening, I'm trying to be nice here."  
  
She made a face as if she was thinking, her fingers stroking her chin. "Nice, eh, I don't think you're quite there yet."  
  
"There's really no winning with you is there?"  
  
"Nope, not really. Drop the tough guy act and maybe you'll have a better chance."  
  
"And if it's not an act?"  
  
"It is."  
  
"You're just so sure aren't you?"  
  
"I told you I can read people pretty well. I'm also guessing if I was to get you out of this atmosphere a new Jon Quest would appear."  
  
"Is that so?" he became disinterested as he returned to eating.  
  
"Yeah, so want to go to say a movie and dinner or something?"  
  
"You're not going to leave me alone until I say yes are you?" he asked without even glancing up.  
  
She gave him a sly smile. "Of course not."  
  
He shook his head. "Fine."  
  
"Alright, how about Saturday."  
  
"Fine, the sooner I can get this over with and get you off my back the better."  
  
She smiled, "You may be eating those words, Quest."  
  
"We shall see."  
  
"So we shall."  
  
  
  
Jon laughed as he watched Claudia talking excitedly about the movie they had just seen, her hands fluttering everywhere as she did. "Man, and that ending! I never would have ever imagined that! It was…just incredible!"  
  
He laughed again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
He shook his head a little. "You're just funny that's all."  
  
She frowned a little. "How am I funny."  
  
"Just the way you get so excited about things."  
  
"Well, it was a great movie."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I can't help if I get a little excited when I talk"  
  
"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jon ran a hand through his blonde hair, catching a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly to get a better view of her. She was dressed casually in a blue top that stopped at the line of her jeans, which accented her slim hips. He couldn't help smiling slightly, she really was a raven-haired beauty.  
  
She tilted her head to the side a little, catching him looking at her. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing."  
  
"Uh-huh. So, tell me Quest, was going out with me as bothersome as you thought?"  
  
He bit his lip slightly thinking. The date had started out absolutely disastrous. The restaurant they had picked was packed, their waiter had been slower than molasses, not to mention clumsy, and the conversation had been dreadful and practically non-existent at the beginning. However, as the night progressed they both seemed to loosen up a bit. He found that they actually had a lot in common, such as the type of music they listened to and activities they did for fun. The conversation seemed to pick up a bit more once they found a common ground.  
  
"Eh, it wasn't *as* bothersome as I had thought it would be."  
  
"Are you seriously telling me you didn't enjoy yourself?" She pouted a little.  
  
"Are you telling me that you did?" he asked trying not to laugh.  
  
She smiled. "Of course! I mean, maybe it wasn't the best night of my life, but I still had fun."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"And I think you did too."  
  
He shrugged. "Perhaps."  
  
"You're so stubborn!"  
  
He laughed. "So I've been told."  
  
"Well, it's true!"  
  
"Maybe, or maybe everyone else is just too accommodating."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I still think you should be eating your words."  
  
"Possibly a few of them."  
  
"Ah ha, so you did have fun."  
  
"Did I say that?" he asked looking at her.  
  
She looked back a little and then shrugged. "No, but you implied it."  
  
"Ah, so now you're putting words into my mouth."  
  
"You're impossible Jonathan Quest!"  
  
"Why thank you." They had just reached his car and he leaned against it with his arms crossed softly.  
  
She looked at the car. She wasn't ready for this to end yet. "So now what?"  
  
"Well, we could go back and call it a night, or we could just walk around for a little while."  
  
"Let's walk," she replied heading down the street.  
  
"Ok then." He pushed himself from the car and fell in step with her. "So I suppose this means we have to talk."  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"And about what?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"So in other words we walk in silence."  
  
She sighed. "No."  
  
"Then I guess we need something to talk about."  
  
"Ok, fine, tell me about your past."  
  
"Not much to tell. Grew up in a small town in Maine with my dad. It was always cold and hardly anything to do there."  
  
"Sounds so exciting."  
  
He shrugged. "We managed."  
  
"So how does your dad feel about going into the agency?"  
  
"I don't know he's dead."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
They continued to walk down the street in silence, Jon watching his feet and Claud the black windows of the closed shops. Jon was trying to force the thoughts of his father from his mind, as Claudia was regretting even asking the question. A few minutes later, pushing the forbidden memories back into their cage, Jon broke the silence.  
  
"What about you? What was your past like?"  
  
"Overly simple. We were the all American family. You know, husband, wife, 2.5 kids and a dog."  
  
He laughed softly. "Sounds interesting."  
  
"Oh let me tell you it was. It was like living in a box. 'Oh no, Claudia, don't do that, that's too different. You need to do things that are normal'" She waved her finger as she mimicked her mother's voice. "It was completely sickening. I completely hated it. My brother is just like them too. Followed my father's footsteps and joined the family business."  
  
"So I take it they weren't too happy about you joining."  
  
"That would be the understatement of the year. I told them about a week before I left so they didn't have enough time to stop me. They would have too if they could have. They even went as far as threatening to disown me."  
  
"Ouch, that harsh."  
  
"Yeah, well it was just a threat. They'd never actually disown me. They'll just spend the rest of their lives trying to get me to come home and marry some nice man."  
  
He laughed softly. "Claudia the housewife. Yeah, I definitely can't see that."  
  
"Yeah, either can I. I think I'd kill someone within a week."  
  
"Hmm, sounds about right."  
  
"OH!" she smacked him softly.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't very nice."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
He stopped walking acting as if he was thinking. "Get even."  
  
He moved to grab her, but she managed to slip away running down the block. He was two steps behind her, echoing her laughter. They received strange looks from the few people that they passed, but neither seemed to mind. A few minutes later he slide his arms around her, holding her still with his tight grip.  
  
"Gotcha," he whispered.  
  
She struggled a little to no prevail. "For now…"  
  
"So that means I get something, right?"  
  
She glanced over her shoulder catching his sly smile. "That all depends."  
  
"On?"  
  
"On what you want."  
  
"A rematch."  
  
"Why? So I can beat you again and you can go back to sulking and hating me? I think not."  
  
"Who says you'd win again? I could have just been having a bad day last time."  
  
She shifted a little, his arms still around her, pinning her to him. "When?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"Here? In the street? Are you insane?"  
  
"No, I mean lets go back to the gym."  
  
"I really don't have a choice do I?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Fine," she sighed again. "But you had better not sulk!"  
  
"No sulking."  
  
"Good."  
  
He didn't answer nor move, enjoying the feel of her in his arms.  
  
"Of course, you have to release your death grip on me first."  
  
"Of course." He arms dropped from around her. "Shall we," he held his arm out, motioning back towards the car.  
  
"We shall," she replied walking past him, heading back the way they had came.  
  
  
  
The fluorescent lights flickered dimly as they slowly came to full power.  
  
"They're going to kill us if they find us here."  
  
"Naw, I've been here late before, they really don't care," Jon replied walking into the room.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Positive." He took off his jacket and threw it over in the corner. "But, if you're so worried lets hurry up and get this rematch over with. That way we're in and out and no one will know otherwise."  
  
"Fine," she said walking onto the mat, meeting him in the middle.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready."  
  
They started off the same as they had the other day, circling slowly. Each new encounter reveals new weaknesses; it's just a matter of finding them. Jon was determined to win this time around. He eyed her carefully, trying to catch even a small flaw.  
  
"So we just going to walk around all night?" she teased.  
  
"You could always make the first move," he threw back.  
  
She nodded softly, she rather liked to play more defensively then offensively, but it didn't look as if that would work tonight. She kicked at him, but he easily dodged it, pulling her other leg from beneath her. Claudia was on the mat less than a second before she rebound back to her feet, launching another attack on him. Jon seemed to have perfect concentration as he blocked each one. She scowled slightly; this was going to be harder than she thought.  
  
Minutes seemed to stretch on to eternity as neither seemed to gain ground above the other. It looked at if this match may just be a stalemate. Just as that thought entered Claudia's mind, she moved to sweep Jon's leg from under him. She must have caught him off slightly off guard because she watched as he started to fall to the mat, only to have herself follow a second later. Jon rolled over pinning her down  
  
"Well Schwarz looks like I win this time."  
  
"Guess you just got lucky."  
  
"Luck has nothing to do with it."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just better than you." He smiled that famous lopsided grin.  
  
She laughed. "So that's why I've beaten you 2 out of 3 times?"  
  
"I told you it was a just a bad day."  
  
"Sure it was."  
  
He didn't say anything, staring down at her. She shifted a little uncomfortably when she noticed.  
  
"Jon?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She meant to say something, but her words seemed to get lost somewhere in her throat as his face moved closer. He stopped when his lips were a couple of inches from hers.  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"Um…I-I…" she tumbled over the words that just wouldn't seem to come.  
  
He laughed softly as he closed the distance between their lips, kissing her softly. She was a little stunned at first, even though she had seen it coming. However, as the kiss continued she relaxed enough to enjoy it. His hands slowly slide away from her arms, which he was still pinning down, to her waist; as he did, hers instinctively went around his neck. Slowly the kiss grew more passionate, filled with more hunger. It was several minutes before he finally broke the kiss, bending his head a little, as he gently placed a kiss on her jawbone.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
He laughed softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wouldn't have thought you needed to ask that question."  
  
"It was just unexpected…that's all." She said softly.  
  
"Are you complaining?"  
  
"No, no, of course not."  
  
"Good, because I would hate to think that you were complaining," he smiled softly.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He looked at her. "Because then I wouldn't be able to do it again," he whispered before their lips met again.  
  
She muttered something incoherently as the kissed move back to the tempo of the one that had just ended moments ago. Her hands slide into his hair as the kiss continued, growing deeper as each moment passed. They were swept into a world that only included them, each feeling as if they were perhaps tasting a piece of heaven.  
  
A security guard peeked into the gym as he passed. He thought about interrupting the kissing pair on the mat, but then decided against. Everyone deserved a little fun sometimes, no reason to spoil theirs. He smiled softly remember his own memories that were similar as he continued on his way, remaining unnoticed to Claudia and Jon.  
  
****  
  
Jon's eyes were closed as he continued to relive the memory. He could still taste her lips; still feel her hands playing with his hair. "She was one of the greatest things that ever happened to me dad. She made me alive again, made it so I could feel. She quickly became the love of my life. I thought for sure that I had found my soul mate; that I had found the meaning of life in her. I had never felt anything so exhilarating before. It really was one of the most wonderful feelings."  
  
He leaned his hand back against the tombstone, a small smile still on his face thinking about Claudia. "I graduated within the next six months, top of my class. I really do think you would have been proud of me. Claudia and I had made a promise to remain together no matter how far apart our missions took us. I would propose to her a little under a year later." He paused, drawing small circles on his knee, slowly gathering his thoughts, before continuing.  
  
"I met Fox shortly after graduation. Even though we seemed to fit, it was a little awkward at first. I was the rookie who got dumped into her fine tuned team. She really wasn't too happy about it. Slowly, but surely though, she grew to like me. I was no longer considered the rookie, but one of the team.  
  
For the first several missions, I was really just in the background. I didn't really have much to contribute as I was still trying to find my place in the team. I don't think it was till the fifth mission that I found it…" 


End file.
